Pilot
by FandomDealer
Summary: My name is Lily Michelle Wane and I took a nap at the beach one day. When I woke up I'm in a castle bed chamber being guarded. Am I really that dangerous? Well dear King Belgarion seems to think so.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I wish I conceived of this brilliant world, butI didn't, David Eddings did.

**A/N: **This is a pilot to see if it generates any interest. And the only way to know if anyone is reading is through reviews. So please review if you would like me to continue, a simple yes or no would do. I just don't want to waste time on something that people won't read.

* * *

**Pilot**

_The light, it's so pretty, but you're hurting my eyes. That's better, I like blue._

_You want me to go somewhere? Fine, I don't feel well but I'll get up._

_The bed was warm and I want to go back to sleep._

_Fine, fine. I'm coming._

_I don't think my door is open. It is, oh great, I don't know where I am, which way? Right? Okay._

_These floors are cold, do you know where I am? Is this place far?_

_The doors at the end of the hall is it?_

_The doors are big aren't they?_

"Miss what are you doing?"

_Oh, beautiful._

"What is she doing?"

"Why is the orb glowing like that?"

"She's going to touch it!_"_

_You're warm, like the bed._

"Get his Majesty."

_Are you coming down, I'm tired I want to sit. Thank you._

_The floor is cold, my bum is freezing, but I think I'll lie down._

_Oh thank you, that is nice. I don't think I can stay up much longer…_

"She just came in and went straight for the orb."

_Eyes are heavy…what is he saying? Oh never mind, I'm too tired. I'm just going to close my eyes._

_---_

"Urgh." I groaned. My eye hurts, damn it another migraine! I brought up my hand to my head to hold down my head so that the throbbing would stop. I know its ridiculous attempt at containing a migraine but I had to try. My head's hot, maybe I have a fever, that would explain the sweat. God why now! I'm supposed to be enjoying my vacation. It cost me too much to come here.

I felt around with my other hand and noticed the sheets. Hmm… these are strange. And what I'm wearing is a little rough. What am I wearing, I can't bother now. I'd have to open my eyes and that wouldn't help the pain in my head.

Against my better judgement I opened my eyes slowly. But it was dark and the only thing lighting this room was moon light. Wait. Rock walls and ceilings. Bed sheets are wool? I picked up the sheet and looked at my self. Uh… I'm wearing a white wool smock. My eyes opened wide. I'm not wearing any underwear! Shit!

Lily Michelle Wane! What did you do? I didn't do anything! Think Lily, think! What is the last thing you did?

Shit! I smacked myself on the forehead. I fell asleep at the beach! Wait. That still wouldn't explain the shabby looking wooden bed I'm sleeping on or the castle wall looking… walls.

Okay, you have a fever, maybe this is all a dream or a delusion. Doesn't matter, go back to sleep and the next time you wake up the walls will be smooth and white or something normal looking.

---

"Is she awake?"

"No your majesty."

"Did she try to leave her room?"

"No your majesty."

God, who's talking, can't they see I'm trying to sleep. And what egotist thinks he's a king? "Urgh. Go away, I'm trying to sleep." I screamed. I hope that will convince them to be quiet. Quiet. Thank god. No, no thank you god. Why are they opening the door?

I opened my eyes.

God I'm in the same place. Must still have a fever, I naturally felt my head. No, no fever. I sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets to my chest and staring at the man who walked in. He was tall, sandy blonde hair, cleaning shaven, serious eyes, and he looked like he stepped out of the 5th century. You know, long pants tucked up in soft leather boots and a thing that I imagined would qualify for a shirt back then. Very simple for a 'your majesty' type. Hmm… that's what I would imagine Garion would look like if he was thirty. A smile crept on to my face and I tried to hide it but it was no good.

He looked at me with his penetrating eyes and I almost flinched, but I wasn't the type to back down from a staring contest.

"Who are you?" He finally asked.

"Um… who are you?" I asked. I'm not telling a complete strange who I am. Suddenly it felt as if someone was poking my mind. I clamped a hand to my head. "Ouch!" Not another migraine, I can't handle it! But too late I could already feel the pain spreading through out my left eye.

I looked up at the sandy blonde hair stranger and he almost looked surprised. "What?" I asked him irritated. "Haven't you seen a person get a migraine before?" It was kind of sudden but there were times when I didn't notice them coming. "Do you have any Advil liquid gels?" I asked, not that they'd help now. He looked at me clueless. "Great. Just stand there silently." I said sarcastically, getting annoyed by Mr. Silent-type.

I burrowed back under the sheets and got ready for sleep. Probably I should ask where I was, probably I should ask him how I got here, probably I should be concerned about my underwear, but all that seemed insignificant compared to this gigantic migraine.

The man was still standing there, staring away when I was getting ready to close my eyes. I propped myself up on my elbow and glared at him. "You mind, I want to sleep." I suddenly remembered what I was doing before he came in. Gosh, he's trouble.

I slammed back into to bed and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps leading out of my room and I heard the door close. Thank god.

Maybe I was a little rude, but I have a migraine.

---

I was up again, this time by choice. My eyes are open and looking around at this horrible monastery cell-like room. I don't know how Sparhawk and them can stand places like this. So cold looking and in the night it did get cold.

I got up and paced around a little and then looked out the small window. Whoa! It was quite some ways down to a whole old fashion city. Layer after layer of stone houses? Doubling as defensive walls? Wow, quite genius. Like Riva. Beyond the city was a harbor bay. Just like Riva.

I heard the door open and close and I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I bet they were getting a great view of my ass through this thing. What was this thing? A smock? A large nightshirt? Anyway, a woman had entered with a tray of food, she gave no sign of shock at the sight of my bum, so maybe this thing is thick enough.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled loudly, I was pretty sure the woman heard it.

"I see you're up and about." Her voice was sweet and gentle. The kind of voice you want from a nurse. I went back to bed, sitting cross-legged and pulling the bed sheets over my legs.

"Whatcha got for me?" I asked looking at the tray. There was a bowl of soup of some kind, some bread and a hunk of cheese.

I took the bowl from her and the spoon that sat by the bowl. It looked creamy and there were chunks of meat. If this really was the past who knows what passed for meat.

"What is this?" I asked her picking up a spoonful and pouring it back in.

"Chicken soup." Old fashion chicken soup.

I took in a spoonful and it was good. I balanced the bowl between my legs and picked up the bread and cheese. The woman was still staring at me. "Uh… do you want to sit down?" I asked her uncertain if that was entirely appropriate. She just looked thankful and took a seat at the edge of my bed.

I nibbled at the cheese and it was great, real creamy, and not too sharp. I took a taste of the bread and it was like the stuff I had at home. Fresh baked, all nice and fluffy and white. The woman was still looking at me and I found myself staring at her.

Her eyes had dark circles and she was little hunched over, just tired looking. Her eyes were a pretty blue, her lips were rosy pink, her skin was pale and her body was slim just covered up by layers of those old fashion clothes. I don't know what her hair color is because it was all hidden under one of those bonnet thingies, but her eyebrows were blonde so I'm gonna go with blonde. Now that I think about it, she's probably not a woman, just a girl, a very tired looking girl.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Nika." She said.

"Well Nika, would you happen to know where my clothes are?" I asked her as I ate. Must remember not to dip my bread in my soup that is considered uncivilized.

She nodded. "It's with all your other things being examined by King Belgarion."

The bread I was chewing almost dropped out of my mouth. "You're kiddin'."

"Excuse me?" she said politely.

I gave one of those nervous laughs. "Garion is fiction."

"Fiction?" She looked confused.

"You know, fake, made up, just in stories."

"He's very real miss, he's in his tower study looking over your things."

I looked at her closely and realized she wasn't lying. Not lying. What does this mean. Garion is real, I'm in Riva, magic exists, I'm crazy and this food is good.

"Is this Riva then?" I asked her and she nodded.

Hmm… interesting. I wonder what Garion would make of my stuff. Not just my clothes, my things did she say? My things. "What things?"

"What?"

"The things you said he was looking at."

"Well, there were these bag looking things."

Bags? Bags… oh that's right, when I fell asleep at the beach I had my spare change of clothes and some entertainment along. Oh holy crapola! My copy of Belgarath the Sorcerer was in there.

"Oh shit!" I cursed out loud this time.

"What?"

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" When in doubt, curse. "I need my stuff."

"It will be returned to you."

"I need my stuff now!" I yelled at her and made her jump from her place at the edge of the bed. "I need to get to my shit." She was looking confused. "My stuff!" I yelled again. She squeaked and ran out the door. I tried the door myself but it was locked. I banged on it and no response. Great, I'm a prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2: In my own clothes

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just having some fun with the world Eddings created.

**A/N: **So...I already had this written up whenI went on my writing frenzy. So I thought, might as well post it up. So here it is. I thank Laila and Yumichan808 for reviewing.

Okay so I admit, I was lazy and didn't want to research another country or culture and especially not another language, so this girl is Sri Lankan.

Oh and Garion is still a polite little country boy, so don't hate me for the way he acts. I don't really know his personality too well, he's too forgettable. shurgs

* * *

**Ch. 2: In my own clothes**

I paced a little more in my room to calm down.

What was I going to say when he found that book hunh? What was I going to say when he found half that stuff? CD player, CDs, sketchbook, pens, pencils. Who needs 12 different kinds of pencils anyway? I also had _Seven Up_ by Janet Evanovich. But _Belgarath the Sorcerer_ by David Eddings was the hardest to explain.

What did my other bag have? Clothes, right? Jeans, t-shirts, underwear, towel, and my camera, flash and some film. Bottle of water, a Sprite, and Advil liquid gels.

I fell back into bed spread eagle.

What am I going to do?

I knew I was crazy I just never thought I could actually retreat into my mind and live the crazy.

I let out a heavy breath and I heard the door open. When I looked up Garion was standing there with my bags and the maid girl was there behind him.

I propped myself on my elbows. "You didn't look through my stuff did you?"

"I did."

What kind of crappy thing is that, looking through others peoples private shit? I couldn't think of what to say so I just glared at him. He tossed my stuff on the bed, beside me. I sat up and went through my backpack, pulling out my stuff.

Jeans, two t-shirts, three pairs of underwear (thank god I'm overly cautious). My camera was sitting at the bottom of the pack my camera was sitting in pieces inside zip-locks on top of my towel. I took the camera body out of the zip-lock and examined it; there was no water inside, the zip-lock worked. I did the same with my 50-mm lens, no water. If there were water through any of it I'd have to replace it… too expensive. I attached the lens to the body and looked through the viewfinder, focused on my stuff on the bed, clicked and thumbed back the film advance lever and heard the gears move inside. If film were in there the film would have moved to a new frame.

I took out another zip-lock with 5 boxes of Ilford 400 speed film and 5 boxes of Kodak 400 speed film. Took out a box of color, ripped it open, took out the film canister from the plastic container and loaded the camera. Made sure the film was in there secure and then turned to Garion.

"Say cheese." I focused and clicked while he stared at the object in my hands with curiosity. I lowered the camera and pulled the lever back.

"What is that?" Garion asked. "I looked at it earlier, but I haven't seen anything like it."

"Did you take it out of the zip-lock?" I asked him.

"Yes." My god, he hasn't changed much, he's still as honest as his younger days.

I looked at the lens and noticed the fingerprints on it for the first time. I picked up one of my t-shirts and wiped away the prints carefully leaving behind no streaks. I focused again and took another picture this time of the girl standing behind Garion. "This, my dear Garion, is a camera."

I think the girl gasped and I turned away.

I felt a pressure on my brain like earlier and my nerves twitched threatening a migraine. I concentrated on my breathing. That's unusual. I usually don't get migraine every day. Hm… and its every time Garion's here. Aye! Mental head slap. He's trying to break into my head. I guess it's understandable, sort of. I am a stranger.

Erg, my head is feeling worse. I looked into my front pocket of my backpack and pulled out the water and a bottle of Advil. I took two and put them back. It's amazing, he put everything back where he found it. I looked in the smallest compartment and found that it was bulging. Hmm… I opened it and took out the bloated pads. Useless now, I should throw them away.

"Nika," I said in a commanding tone. "Throw these away… um," probably they should be burned or something so no one can find it and get any ideas. It does have some plastic. "Burn them and then bury them if you can." Nika came forward and got them from me and when she was leaving Garion stopped her.

"What are those?" Garion asked me.

"Um… pads. Potentially dangerous technology to this world if anyone figures out how to make it before its time." I looked at Nika again. "Go. Burn. Bury." I said to her and she left.

"Pads?" He asked. "For what?"

"Uh, your culture isn't all that open. You don't want to hear about it."

"Let's hear it anyway."

I looked at him amused. I wonder if men all around were still in denial about women's monthly cycle. I had a male friend who at the mention of it would run out of the room. Well he asked. "It absorbs liquids. Women use them to absorb blood every month when they bleed."

Garion's face became very disturbed. He's so innocent.

I turned back to my bed to pack away all the stuff again. I could feel Garion's eyes on me. I should get dressed in some decent clothes, but I want to take a shower first. I felt a slight brush against my brain again and my nerves twitched.

"Stop that." I said irritated. "You're giving me migraines." I looked over my shoulder to see Garion's reaction. I smiled to myself. He was surprised, caught completely off guard.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Every time you try and invade my mind, you give me a migraine. You need to be gentler. Anyway," I continued as I turned around to look through my Hogwarts shoulder bag. "You shouldn't look through another person's mind without permission, especially mine. And yes I do have something to hide, so leave it be. Anything you want to know you ask me."

My sketch book/journal, _Seven Up_, _Belgarath the Sorcerer_, Pens, pencils, CDs, CD player, they all looked dry. "I guess you've seen my copy of _Belgarath the Sorcerer?_" I asked him. He was too polite of a boy to bring it up.

"I have, it is a strange looking book. And who are these Leigh and David Eddings that claim authorship of my grandfather's book?"

"Okay so… um." I sat on my bed, put away my camera and looked at him. He had a very serious look on. I wonder if this is the look Polgara saw in all of Garion's anecstors. How do I explain? I don't even know what this all means. "You see, in my world, that would be Earth, that book and its companions are fiction written by David Eddings. But it seems in this world you all are real." I kind of concluded. Was that me admitting to this all being real?

Garion had a suspicious look. I can't believe that he doesn't believe me. "After all you've been through, you're questioning my story?" I can't believe this. He's been through some weird shit too!

"Uh, it is a strange story." He said and he was right.

I sighed. "Well I don't know what else to tell you. I'm surprised to be here as well. Until who knows how long ago I thought this world was very fiction."

"What do you know about our world?"

"Practically everything, well a lot anyway. Read everything up to the Choice, I know very little of things after that."

"Read?"

"Y'all are all fiction remember?"

"Yes, right." He looked a little frustrated. Probably I should stop calling him fiction.

"Anyway, I want to take a shower urg… bath. I'm feeling icky after the fever."

We both turned to the door as short woman with curly mass of red hair walked in. "Garion!" She said angryly. This must be Ce'Nedra. "Are you ever coming back to court! I can't handle all those whiny people. I think it's time we handed the throne to Geran, then he can deal with all of them and we could--"

Garion quickly cut her off and diverted the attention to me. "Ce'Nedra dear, say hello to our guest."

Ce'Nedra turned to me and it was like this was the first time she saw me. "Oh I'm sorry," she said politely. "I'm Queen Ce'Nedra."

"I'm Lily Michelle Wane." I extended my hand for a shake, which she looked puzzled at. I guess that's something men do, what do women do? Curtsy? I let my hand drop to my side. "I was just telling you husband that I desperately need a bath. I'm starting to stink."

Ce'Nedra smiled. "I was just thinking about going down to take a bath myself, if my dear husband would take over for me in the courts." She gave him a significant look and he nodded hesitantly.

Ce'Nedra motioned for me to follow her out the room. I dug my towel out of the bottom of the bag and grabbed the jeans, t-shirt and underwear and walked across the room stopping just in front of Garion. "I won't hurt her Garion, my only interests are in a bath." I said to him and dashed out the door to catch up with Ce'Nedra and I heard the guards run behind me.

I slowed down to a walk when I caught up with Ce'Nedra. She was gorgeous. Her tiny frame held so much grace and dignity as she walked, she was taller because of it. She was wearing a forest green dress that hugged her curves and flowed behind her. I felt odd walked next to her in what I'm now calling a nightshirt.

"So how come you seem to trust me?" I asked her with no formal addresses.

She looked at me a little miffed but then soften again. "You seem young and innocent. Garion's just a little cautious since you touched the orb."

"I touched the orb!" I was surprised. "And I survived?"

"You don't remember?"

"No!"

She led us down some stairs.

I can't believe it, I touched the orb and I'm alive. Not that I ever had any evil intentions. That's what gets people burned up right? Does this mean I'm not evil? My friends are always telling me how evil I am, but that was always a friendly joke, though sometimes it made me wonder.

While I contemplated my evilness, Ce'Nedra led us down some stairways and down some hall. She stopped in front of some doors and gave the guards instructions. She told one of them to find her chambermaid and tell her to bring down some clothes and she told the other to stand outside if he wanted to but he didn't have to.

We went in through the doors and I was looking at a large steaming swimming pool or really Roman baths I guess. The doors were closed behind us. Ce'Nedra started undressing, I put my stuff down on the bench up against the wall next to the door and took off the nightshirt. No need to be ashamed right? Right….

I quickly got in the water where I felt much more comfortable. I love the water, love taking showers, baths are good enough. I dipped under and got my hair wet. Ce'Nedra got in after me and relaxed into the water. I had to admit, I looked and she was gorgeous. I was feeling self-conscious.

"So what are you doing here?" Ce'Nedra asked.

This is such a strange place to talk, but I guess for her this is normal. "Uh, place called Earth I guess. How exactly did I get here?"

"A boy found you washed ashore. They brought you here because of the strange clothes and bags."

"Okay, that makes sense. I stupidly fell asleep at the beach." We were both quiet for a moment thinking about this. "Do you think Garion thinks I'm a danger to your world?"

"I don't know. He's very protective of his family and people." She told me, I could see she was almost feeling sorry for me.

"I get that." I decided that I had enough time in the water. I should get clean and get out. I grabbed a smooth rock that was sitting by the bath and a bar of soap. I rubbed the rock on the soap picking up soap and I stood up and scrubbed down my body, then dipped back under washing all the soap off me.

I stepped out, dripping wet I walked over to the bench where my stuff was and picked up my towel. I dried off and pulled on my clothes. My own clothes,it feels good. Just as I had finished buttoning my jeans a maid walked in with clothes for Ce'Nedra.

I looked at her again. "You should talk to Garion. Probably we should go to the Vale. Probably we should talk to Belgarath or Beldin. I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

I then turned and walked out the door. Outside I asked the guard to lead me back to my room and for the first time I looked at him. He was young, maybe early twenties, square jaw, beautiful light brown eyes, kind faced. He was couple of inches taller than me standing at probably 5'10 and had a lean frame.

While walking he kept sliding sideways glances at me or maybe at my clothes. I was wearing hipster jeans and a short t-shirt that showed off a little of my brown stomach. I also wondered if he'd ever seen a brown person. Probably, I decided, aren't the Tolnedrans brown skinned and the Nysians definitely are.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He gave me another look, who knows what it's suppose to mean, but he asnwered me."Gelek."

"I'm Lily," I said. I'm pretty sure he didn't care. "Thanks for showing me to my room." I made it sound as if he had a choice.

I walked inside and closed the door behind like I was in control. I like to pretend I was in control when I'm not, it makes things easier. I walked to my bed and found the clothes I was wearing when I fell asleep and the boots and socks I had been wearing.

I know, no one wears boots to the beach, but I hadn't taken any other shoes with me when I went to Sri Lanka to save space. My mother is Sri Lankan and had told me about the beaches but I didn't think I would find myself at the beach. I thought I would spend the summer in or by the pool at her godmother's house. I don't like open water too much, too much unknown. Or something crazy happens, for example, this.

I had also started reading David Eddings because of my mother's love for his writing. In fact my mother also taught me how to use her Nikon FM2 which is what I took with me.

I put away the clothes and boots and fell into bed. Few seconds and my eye lids were too heavy for me so I got up, took off my pants and settled back into bed, ready for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Will and the Word

**Disclaimer:** David Eddings world, just having a little fun with it.

**A/N:** Now I'm just writing it for fun.

Thank you to Yumichan808...I appreciate the review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Will and the Word**

I walked out of the baths and into big ugly. Well he's not all that ugly, he's actually kind of cute. Mister Guard stood there staring down at me.

I mustered up a smile and all the perkiness in my bones. "Hiya, would you mind leading me back to my room?"

He turned and started walking.

"My name is Lily. Nice to meet you." He gave a slight nod. "And you name would be?"

He looked at me like I was crazy but answered me anyway in a low growl. "Denrek."

"Oh wow the man speaks!" This got me a glare so I quieted and hurried along beside him. He was lean and tall. Black hair, blue eyes, fine ass… hmm… but it didn't change the fact that he was helping with the _keep Lily in her room_ front.

When we got back to my "room", I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks! I would have never found my way here." Then as if I was in charge I opened the door for myself and walked in, closing the door behind me, but then I heard the latch fall into place. Reality bites.

When things get tough I like to pretend I'm in control and usually people around me let me carry on my charade, but I suppose this time it really is different.

Control is completely out of my hands and I am at the mercy of supposedly nice but potentially dangerous people. How am I going to get out of this one?

At the corner of my bed were the clothes I last wore before I woke up here and my boots. I know, silly thing to wear to the beach but I like my boots and I wasn't really planning on going into the water. I went to my bed and fell in face down. And all of the sudden the fatigue came in waves and I crashed. My mind isn't working anymore and my eyes are closing. I got back up, took off my pants and fell back into bed.

--

When I woke and opened my eyes Denrek, I think, was standing over me. He had his hand out like he was going to wake me up. He let it drop back to his side.

I raised my eyebrow and glared as if asking him what he wanted.

He seemed to straighten a little and almost click his heels in attention. "His Majesty would like to see you."

"That's it? That's all you came to wake me up for?" Okay, so I'm a little cranky. I hate having to deal with people just after I wake up. He didn't answer just stood there like a rock.

I rubbed at my eyes and finally focused on him and my surroundings. It was dusk now, the red light of the sun was spilling in.

I sighed and got up. I saw Denrek stiffen. Picking up my pants from the end of my bed I pulled them on. "Do I need to bring anything with me?"

His cheeks were a little red. Cute... he blushes. She shook his head slightly. "Lead the way Mister Silent Type."

He looked a little puzzled but turned and led the way out.

He led me all the way to one of the towers and up to a door. He knocked and back a little.

"Come in." I heard from inside.

I opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind me.

Garion was behind a large desk with piles of books surrounding him. The room looked like it functioned as a study, there were shelves of books everywhere and scrolls and paper scattered and piled.

"It's a little messy," I commented before I could control myself. I clamped my hands to my mouth. "Sorry."

He looked around like looking around for the first time and just shrugged.

I walked over to one of the shelve and inspected the books. They were the old leather bound, gold engraved type. Beautiful in its oldness. I ran my hand along the spines and picked a book. History. The maps were beautiful. I ran my hand over them feeling the ink but then I remembered where I was. I shut the book with a little too much force and put it back where it belonged.

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly.

"You told Ce'Nedra that we should go to the Vale."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't have the most confidence in your intelligence. I'm sure you've been studying and everything but you still don't touch your grandfather." I slumped into a chair sitting in front of his desk. "Sorry, I realize I'm being mean, just don't do well right after I wake up."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping, its not quite night yet."

"Jet lag."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

He nodded and continued. "I've arranged to leave the morning after tomorrow."

My turn to nod. "Can we get off at Aldurford and ride the rest of the way?" I asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"While I'm here I want to enjoy the sights."

He nodded. The conversation had a sense of finality with that nod, so I turned to leave.

"My wife informed me that you might be more comfortable if we gave you a better room." I turned and stared at him. I was a little surprised.

"Thank you." I mumbled in confusion. That Ce'Nedra's got him whipped.

I turned again and left. This time the hottie led me to another part of the citadel. Halfway there I remembered my stuff. I stopped walking. He turned around and looked at me. "What?" He asked.

"My stuff, what about my stuff?"

"I'm sure they've already been moved." He answered.

"Right." I mumbled and started walking again, lost in my thoughts. All the _what ifs_ were now flooding me.

"Uh-hum."

I looked up. Denrek was standing in front of a door at the end of the hall, holding it open. I quickly walked over and took a look at the room. It was larger and there was a fireplace. "Thank you Denrek." I let him close the door behind me and I didn't hear the lock fall into place so I'm guessing they didn't lock me in, probably though Denrek will still be out there.

The room was all 18th century with the fireplace and the four-poster with deep red hangings. There were a couple of armchairs and a table under the window, a wardrobe in the corner and there was a nice carpet in the center of the room. All my stuff was in one of the armchairs, which was nice to know. There was a door off to the side I'm pretty sure led to a bathroom. Hope!

I took a peek inside and yes it was a bathroom. There was a nice tub-ish thing in the center that emerged from the floor. The tiling is pretty.

When I turned back to my new room there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called wondering who it was.

It was Nika, that pretty little thing from the other day and she had a tray of food in her hands.

"Hiya Nika. The table please."

She hustled over to the table and put the tray down. And a second later she was back out the door. Maybe I scare her a little.

I walked back to the door and peaked outside. Denrek was standing there trying to eat fast so Nika could take his tray and dishes back to the kitchen.

I felt a little jealous. I had no one to eat with, all by my lonesome here.

I could feel the old horrible thoughts coming over me, pulling at my mind. The waves of darkness and depression overshadowing the good things like this bed. I jumped into bed but then I couldn't move. I just lay there and before I knew it I was a sleep and dreaming.

When I woke up there was a fire going and my food was gone. Sucks. I was actually getting a little hungry. My stomach gave a very loud growl like it knew what I was thinking.

"Smart ass." I said looking down at my stomach.

I got up and walked to the window. After throwing it open I took a seat I the arm chair and put up my feet on the table.

I wonder if I have the talent in this world. It's completely possible. All I have to do is concentrate on something happening and then I could make it happen.

I looked around the room for something to do. Could try floating a pillow. If I remember right physics was really important for this. Hmm… concentrate on pushing down on the bed right under the pillow and lifting. Right?

I concentrated on the pillow and the area under it. Imagine, concentrate, release. "Lift." I commanded very quietly. Nothing happened. "God dammit Lift!" I grated out and I kind of sent the pillow flying up. It hit the ceiling and landed back on the bed. I sat there gaping. Oh my god! "Woo hoo!" I screamed. "Yes! Yes!"

The door slammed open and a guard looked in. He looked around the room and then stared at me. I was on me feet now, my hands were up in the air in celebration. I guess I forgot to put them down when he came in. So I let them fall to my side now.

"Umm…."

"Sorry." He growled.

"Oh its okay." I smiled. This guy was bigger than Denrek. By bigger I mean wider, but it was all muscle I'm sure. He had long blonde hair tied back at the base of his neck. "Who are you?"

He straightened up. "Megar."

"Oh hi, I'm Lily." Is this how you're suppose to interact with big scary soldier dudes?

We stood there in silence for a while. I backed on to my bed and jumped up to sit on it. I was swinging my feet and trying not to hit the bed. Mostly I was looking like a very small girl.

"So… Megar. Are you the night guard?" We were stuck in this awkward situation where he couldn't back out and I couldn't juts dismiss him.

"Yes." Well that was short.

I was looking for something more to say when Garion walked straight into the room. I jumped down form my bed. Oh crap… I'm sure I was loud. I completely forgot about the cosmic ripple you cause when you use the will and the word. Crap!

Geran walked in right behind Garion and Ce'Nedra after him.

"What are you two doing? It's the middle of the night?"

"Was that you?" Garion asked. "It came from here."

"Uh… sorry?" I should apologize right? I mean that was clumsy and loud and I did wake people up.

"You didn't say you knew how to use the will."

"I didn't know I could, I swear."


	4. Chapter 4: To the Vale

**A/N: **sorry this so long, i really don't have time to write anymore, but summer is coming and i'll find time then.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own this world. all credit goes to Eddings.

* * *

**Ch. 4: To the Vale**

"This changes things." Garion said pacing. How does this change things? "Megar, go down to the docks and find the fastest ship, we'll be leaving for the Vale soon as morning comes. Geran, you'll keep an eye on her tonight. I'll tell Grandfather we're coming." I stood there dumbstruck. Garion just told Geran to watch me! And we're leaving this morning because I can do some sorcery? This is crazy!

"This is crazy!" I said but I was completely ignored. Garion walked out with Ce'Nedra saying something to his back, Megar ran off soon as he got his order. And I was left standing with Geran.

I gave Geran a cold look that clearly said that I didn't like him watching over me like I'll do something dangerous.

"The king's orders." He said.

"D'you do everything the king tells you?" I'm being a little harsh I know, but I'm enjoying it.

"He's my father and you are using the Will and the Word."

"Hey I didn't think it would work." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow my way. "You know if you thought that it wouldn't have."

"True." Damn, caught in my lie. "Why did he leave you here anyway, not like you're very talented."

"I can use the Will." He got defensive.

I shrugged and backed on to my bed. I gestured to the chair, "you can sit you know?"

He gave a slight shrug and then walked over to the chair. He looked at it before sitting down. Maybe he thought I left pins standing up so they'll poke him when he tried to sit.

My stomach gave another groan and I clutched at it like I could stop it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I lied and slumped back, lying down. There was no way I was falling asleep again. I slept maybe 20 hours in the last day and how many more before I don't know. I can't sleep anymore.

"I'm not dangerous you know." I whispered to him still staring at the ceiling. "I just want to go home." Or not, I just don't want to deal with people. So any place away from people would be nice. I let a sigh escape me.

"Where's home?" he asked. I didn't expect it, no one's taken a real interest in me since I got here.

Turning to the side and locking eyes with him I asked, "the planet I'm from? Or the place I was staying? Or where I live?"

He shrugged. His eyes were still engaged though, so I continued.

"The planet is called Earth, third planet from the Sun. Pretty blue. Two-thirds water, seven continents, lots of little countries. I was staying on an island nation called Sri Lanka. It's beautiful there. My mom was born there, my dad's American. We live in Houston. Small town trap in a large city. If you don't get out after high school, you'll get stuck there."

"High school?" he asked me.

"Secondary Education. Required by law. After high school is university."

"Oh." There was a pause. I didn't know what else to say. "Did you get stuck?" he asked.

"I'm not done with high school yet. I'm only 16."

"Oh."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Hmm… so it's been about 17 years since the Choice. I wonder what happened after. Obviously Garion is still ruling along with Ce'Nedra, Belgarath is still alive… but what has happened.

"Did Silk settle down? Have any kids?"

"Uh…" Geran looked a little shocked by the question. "Y-yes. He's a father now to Drasnia's most feared children."

That's nice. My eyes were feeling heavy. I guess using the Will takes it out of you. "Mmm…." I closed my eyes. "I'll sleep on this side, so if you need to sleep you have space on that side." I mumbled into sleep.

When I woke up I could feel a presence behind me, turning I saw I that it was Geran. Poor boy must have drifted off. I slowly got out of bed and ran to the carpet at the center of the room. I lay down spread eagle and stare at the ceiling. It's very comfortable here.

A second later there's a knock, the door opened and Garion walked in. I prop myself on my elbows and Geran suddenly popped up.

"What are you doing?" Garion asked Geran.

"Father-"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. I fell asleep soon after you left, didn't wake up until a moment ago. You're boy was very good about watching me."

Garion seemed a little angry. "Get ready we're leaving in a few minutes." He said and shut the door.

I let out a groan and packed all my stuff away in a bag. I wish I had enough time to take a bath but I was afraid if I was late, Garion might rip off my head.

Geran was on his feet, watching me.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked him while pulling on my boots.

He looked at the door and then looked at me. "I get it, you can't leave me unattended." I finished lacing up and jumped off the bed. "Okay, lets go get you some stuff."

He nodded and led the way. I grabbed my two bags and walked behind him.

He led us to another part of the Citadel to his apartment. The sitting room was lavish to say the least but his bed was small. Small and warm. His bed looked so good I wanted to curl up in it. And there was a small fireplace right across from the bed, the embers still blazing.

He was giving me a weird look. I suddenly remembered I was in his room and that I shouldn't be. It's culturally not acceptable. I backed out into the living room. "Sorry." I took a seat in one of the big comfy armchairs and curled myself in. The sitting room was not as warm as the bedroom. He was out soon and had a little pack with him.

"Lets go."

I jumped out of the chair excited. Yes I worked myself up to excitement. I am going to be getting on a ship headed to the Vale.

--

"Urg…" I groaned. "I'm dying!"

"You're going to be okay." He said with a sigh, patting me on the back.

Thirty minutes into the trip on the ship and the ship really gets going. The waves start crashing against the ship and I really start to feel the motion. Then I find I'm feeling sick and before I know it I'm hanging over the edge of the ship ready to throw myself in.

"Okay! Ok…" I leaned over the edge again. "Ugh…" I wiped my mouth. "Can't you do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like put me to sleep!" I start to sound panicked. This trip takes three days and I can not throw up over the edge of the ship for three days!

"I can't, but my father can."

I hesitated at this, but the bile rose up in me again and I lost all sense of privacy. "GO, get him!" and I leaned over the edge.

I stood there at the edge, feeling very tired from all the throwing up. I felt horribly weak; I was never too good at the eating disorders. I'm pretty sure I could have gone to sleep, but this constant need to throw up kept me running to the edge.

By the time Garion and Geran got there in a few minutes I was on my knees on the deck still holding on to the railing if I needed to pull myself up in a hurry.

I looked up at him sideways. Internally pleading to put me to sleep.

"You're going to have to let me into your mind." He said softly as he bent down next to me. I nodded slightly to this. Closing my eyes and relaxing my mind. I felt a hand touch my forehead and something probing my mind.

--

I felt a hand at my shoulder, I groaned and turned over in my bed. Wait… crap! I sat up quickly. I was staring at Garion standing in front of my bunk.

"Um… where's Geran?"

"He's getting your things ready, we're about to leave."

"How long have I been out?" I asked rubbing at my eyes, which felt dry.

"Two days."

"Shit." It came out more as a statement.

He turned around and began walking out, "get ready and come up." He was out of sight now and I was still sitting in bed. I push myself off and try standing but my legs are weak… too much sleep, not enough food, still tired.

---

We got off at Aldur's Ford and thank god! Either awake or not I would have starved to death if it took any longer. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but it was getting pretty serious.

Now we're on horseback and no one's yet to feed me. And did I mention that I don't know anything about riding horses? The getting on part was um… troublesome and now I have no control over the horse.

Garion and Ce'Nedra and some, what I'm guessing are local herdsman (from the descriptions in the books) were riding a little a head of me. Geran was next to me, quietly riding along. My horse starts to veer off of the side and Geran is there taking hold of my line and steering the horseback.

"Um… thanks." I mumble and he nods.

--

That night we make camp behind a hill. All the men put up the tents and make a fire. One of the Algarians makes something for us to eat and I refuse, it just didn't look all that appetizing. Then Garion points to a tent and tells me that it's mine. I crawl inside and there's a blanket on the ground and I lay down.

A couple of hours later and I can't fall asleep. I get up and crawl right back out of the tent.

The night sky is clear and the moon is bright. I walk up the hill and find a wolf sitting on its haunches watching something beyond. I walk up next to him and look where he's looking. He was walking a younger wolf run in the meadow below.

I sit on the ground and wrap my arms around myself. "Is that Geran?" I ask the wolf I know is Garion. I don't know how I know this, but I do.

"It is." He responds, but it's not so much in words. I feel him pressing my mind again and I let him in mostly because I'm too tired to struggle and also because he's gentler as a wolf.

I let him roam and he brings up memories some pleasant some indifferent others but when he stumbles into my memories of cutting myself, my mind panics and pushes him out, and he doesn't resist so it doesn't hurt me.

Garion's wolf self comes up to me and nudges my arm. "Show me." He says.

I unfold my arms and show him my right wrist where there are dozens of scars or cuts.

He cocks him head, "Why?" he asks.

But I don't know how to answer him so I stand up and start to walk down the hill and he lets me which I'm thankful for. I never could explain why.

Down at the meadow, Geran continues running around freely, pouncing from place to place. But when he sees me he slows and walks to me. I sit on the soft grass and put my hand out. He sniffs it in the traditional dog greeting and trots away again. I watch him for a while until my head gets heavy and I lie down.

--

I woke as the sun rose and the bright beams of the sum penetrated my lids. There was warmth next to me and something heavy across my stomach. I blinked my eyes open, it was still dawn and pretty dark. I looked to my side and found myself face to face with Geran.

I slowly remove him arm from around me, but he wakes. I put his arm down and sit up. Trying to bring my mind to full awareness.

He sat up quickly and looked at me. "S-sorry." He looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. You just looked so comfortable and I didn't want to leave you out here alone." The words stumbled out his mouth.

I smile, amused at his reaction and he shuts up also smiling.

"Sorry." He apologizes again but this time with a smile instead of a disturbed look.

I stand up and offer him a hand which he takes and almost pulls me down helping himself up. "Do you do that often?" I ask him while walking back to camp.

"Do what?"

"Turn into a wolf and run around?"

"Oh that."


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Aldur

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**A/N: **It's summer now yay! And I'm writing like mad... sort of. I'll try to update as often as I can, but no promises. I am working 40 hours a week and I'm hardly ever home except for the weekends at which timeI sleep. So please accept my apologies and read my story.

* * *

**Ch. 5: Meeting Aldur**

Two morning's later we came to the cottage at the edge of the Vale. I was excited. Polgara and Durnik live here along with their children. The cottage was quite large, not a cottage at all by any standards. It looked really homey and warm.

I smiled.

"That's where-" Geran started.

"Polgara lives. I know." I finished.

The smile fades off my face as I realize I might not be welcome there, but Polgara never seemed like the type to turn away people.

"The twins are about you're age now."

"Hunh?"

"The twins, they're about your age now."

"Oh yes." I forgot, they're about three years younger than Geran, so that does put them around my age. And I'm sure they are proficient at the will and the word.

As we approached the cottage, people started coming out; Durnik, was hotter than I thought, Polgara who was much more beautiful than I could have imagined and two girls that assumed were the twins. We all got off our horses, except for the Algarians who turned around and started their way back.

Polgara came to us and hugged Garion, Ce'Nedra and Geran while I stood there awkwardly.

"It's nice of you to come see us." She said to Garion.

"Oh you know Garion, doesn't want to leave the palace business behind." Ce'Nedra laughed.

"And who is this?" Polgara faced me.

"This is Lily. She's why we're here. We ought to go in and talk… alone." Garion gave me a look.

"Girls, why won't you take Lily here and show her around the Vale." Polgara instructed her girls.

I shot Garion a look that said I didn't like this, but I'll go along.

Durnik handed my horse back to me and Geran was about to take his horse from Durnik but Garion stopped him "You should stay." He said and Geran let go of his horse.

Soon as the girls had got back with their horses we all got on and set off into the Vale.

"So you can use the will and the word?" one of them asked me.

"Hunh?" I zoned back in. "Yes… yes." I answered them as I realized what they'd asked. "I can, sort of. I only tried it once, haven't since because Garion seems to get angry about it." I turn to them. "Can we go see the tree?"

They seemed hesitant. "I'm not sure we should go that far."

"Um." I nod in understanding. "But they are going to have to wait for Belgarath and Poledra, we have time." They still seemed hesitant, I wasn't quite sure why. "Fine, lets go that way." I said pointing to the east.

They nodded and led their horses and my horse automatically followed.

Before long I felt like I was in a trance. We passed up two towers and then another, then finally I saw what I was looking for, except I wasn't really looking for it.

We suddenly stopped right in front of the tower and then twins turned to me. "We'll stay here. Go on up." One of them said to me.

I climbed the spiraling stairs up into a warm room with oversized furniture. The bed looked absolutely wonderful and there was a large table in the center piled high with books. The windows were thrown open and the breeze cooled the room.

Suddenly something felt different and I turned around but there was no one behind me. I stared at the wall blankly trying to figure out what was different.

Ah! The door is gone. I shrugged. There's no point worrying, this tower belongs to Aldur and I rather doubt he'd choose now to go psychotic killer rapist on a girl. I walked back to the table and picked up a book, flipping it open I started reading. I couldn't quite understand it, but everything was in English. Now that I think about it, Garion could read my book. So in Edding's mind, do the characters really speak English?

No point hurting my brain trying to figure out the complexities of the multi-verse travel. I took the book back to bed and snuggled in to read.

---

"Ah, daughter, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked around. That's right, I'm in Aldur's tower and it's dark outside. The room has changed again as well. Now, the table was gone and in front of the fireplace, which was now burning, were two over stuffed and oversized armchairs, in one chair sat an older man, with piercing blue eyes. Must be Aldur himself.

I got up and the cold hit me and I let a shiver travel down my spine. I quickly walked to the other armchair and crawled into it, taking the blanket that sat on the arm and covering myself. I looked at the arm again; the blanket wasn't there before. I shook my head, the miracles of gods.

"My daughter, you know much but there is much you do not know."

"Stating the obvious there mister."

He gave out an amused chuckle, which sounded beautiful.

"Will you study with me?"

I let out a groan unintentionally. "I mean, sure."

"I find that I cannot enter your mind, the same as I would with my own people."

"Curious. Why do you think that is?"

"Will you let me touch your mind?"

I hesitated, he'd be much better at it than Garion was, much quicker, he could probably absorb my life and my knowledge in a second, not to mention anything else that might be in there that I don't know about.

"I see you are concerned. It not need be now, think it over child."

"It's just…"

"I understand; you fear me."

"No!" I almost jumped out of my seat. "Not at all, it's just… maybe later." I mumbled looking at the floor and settling back into my seat. "I'll study with you." I said to him, picking my head up again to look at him. His features were so… beautiful, wise, kind, mesmerizing and I felt myself being pulled to him, and I wanted to be near him, in his warmth. I shook my head; I don't like the affect gods have on me. "You probably know this already but Belgarath, Polgara, Garion and the others are sitting around a table in Polgara's kitchen talking about what they are going to do with me." He didn't respond.

I snuggled deeper into the armchair, under the blanket and stared at the fire that was crackling away in the fireplace. I can't understand this world. There are gods and magic… um sorcery, and kings and then putting me here, doesn't it set things off balance? Or maybe a new prophecy is here! Oh god no! That's not possible, the time of prophecies is over… right?

No no, don't panic Lily, DO NOT PANIC! Breathe, breathe.

I suddenly looked up remembering that there was a god in the room with me. "Ano… Aldur-sama, um… is that fine if I called you Aldur-sama?"

He stared at me for a moment, "what does that mean my child, _sama_?"

"Ah, it means… it doesn't really have a meaning, it's an ending to a name to add respect, for like kings and lords I guess. It's Japanese. Kami means god, but they don't usually just say Kami, they say Kami-sama. Um… sorry, I'm rambling."

"Interesting."

"You mentioned studying. What's my first lesson?"

"You are to read these books." He said waving to the now materialized shelves behind us.

I let out another groan. Reading of all things, reading! Its okay most of the time, but no way, I just don't have that kind of time. "I'm sorry, but there isn't enough time in the world for me to read all these books."

"Time will not move in you. You have plenty of time." I forgot about that little clause that says that if you don't want to age you wont' age.

"I'm sorry Aldur-sama but I just can't read this much. I'm curious sure, but the chances are these things are out dated even to me. Some of it might be valid but who would want to sort through all that. I never liked learning that way anyway, I liked experiencing, trial and error, you know… seeing is believing."

This time he really laughed and it was absolutely beautiful. I wonder if all the gods sound so wonderful when they laugh.

"Ah my child, you have no patience."

"That's something you develop with time and I'm young." Not to mention I don't want to age, not my features, not mentally or just in years, I don't want to age. I don't want to stay here, and he's acting like I'm staying here. I don't have time. Unless… unless he knows something about why I'm here. "You! You know something!" I stood up angrily pointing an accusing finger, forgetting all respect. "You know why I'm here. Tell me, please. I want to go home, I want back in my life." Liar! You like it here, you just don't want to be anywhere right now.

He sighed and it was heavy and I could feel all the air in the room stir. "Daughter, there will be a time to explain, but for now you must learn the Will and the Word."

I couldn't help but look at him coldly, I hate it when people involve me in something and don't even tell me. I suddenly got up throwing the blanket off of myself, looking around the room again for the door that might have reappeared.

"Where's the door?" I asked coldly.

His eyes seem disappointed as he pointed behind me. I turned and there it was. I stalked up to it and threw it open, and almost ran down the stairs. Once I was outside, I kept running, as fast as I could.

I don't want to deal with this. I don't want to deal with anything; I just want to go back. I stopped running and dropped to my knees in exhaustion. The grass was easily taller than me and hid me from sight; I crumpled there and fell asleep from exhaustion

I felt as arm wrapped around my shoulders and under my knees and I was picked up. At first I thought it was a dream but then I realized I was awake and I force my eyes open.

It was Geran. He was walking with me in his arms back towards the tower.

"Hey, Geran." I said, my voice hoarse.

"You're awake."

"Yea."

"You know you're selfish."

"I know."

Then he was quiet and I didn't bother saying anything either. When he got closer to the tower I realized he was taking me back to Aldur. And I began panicking. I didn't want to face him again.

"Geran no, I don't want to face him now."

"I can't disobey a god's command, I'm sorry I have to take you to him."

"Please no, I don't want to." I began struggling in his arms, pushing at his chest with both my hands with no effect; Geran's strong arms just held me tighter, but I kept struggling. Exhausted as I was I kept struggling against him until he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stood there as if listening and then he dropped his gaze to me and let out a deep breath. He dropped the arm that was under my knees and dropped me on my feet, but my knees gave away almost immediately after my feet touched the ground and Geran had to catch me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

I was hanging on to him, trying to regain my balance. "Just a second, I'll be okay." And then I straightened up, letting go of him.

"Where's your horse?"

"Not far, I left him somewhere around here." He looked around. "Ah, there he is." He points to a shadow near by, I suppose the shadow looks like a horse eating grass. As we got closer I recognized the horse and it picked up its head and stared for a moment before approaching us.

Geran helped me on to the saddled and then got on and positioning himself behind me. He brought his arms around me and took a hold on the reins, because I suck at controlling horses apparently.

The horse began a steady walk back towards Polgara's cottage and the breeze picked up. The night was so cool that the breeze was freezing to my skin. I let a shiver run down my back and then leaned back into Geran who was warm.

He relaxed him arms and actually brought one arm around me to tuck me into him better. He was really warm and I could already feel myself being rocked into sleep.

I felt a hand at my shoulder shaking me awake and I almost wanted to scream at them to leave me alone but then I remembered where I was. I opened my eyes and straightened out. Geran slid off the horse and then helped me down. We were at Polgara's cottage.

He took his horse to the back and came back a minute later. The cottage was completely dark probably everyone's asleep. Geran led me inside and immediately a door opened and Polgara emerged with a candle in hand. Polgara frowned and then motioned for us to come in even further.

"Geran, the loft is ready for you." Geran nodded and turned away walking to the other end of the cottage. Polgara then turned to me. "I'm sorry dear, but you're going to have to share a room with my daughters."

"That's fine." I mumbled.

She led me to a door in the corner and opened it. The light from her candle poured in to reveal a fair sized room crowded with three beds, two of which were already occupied.

I thanked her and then entered the room making my way to the bed on the far side. I sat on the edge, took off my shoes and then crawled under the blanket. Soon as Polgara saw me in bed she closed the door taking the light with her. This bed wasn't as comfortable as Aldur's but it was pretty good.


	6. Chapter 6: New Student

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Belgariad world, David Edding does though.

**A/N:** I got inspired one day last week and did nothing but write for this story. And it's not fair to me; the story wrote most of itself and then left me to fill in the blanks! It also took a very serious turn when I wasn't expecting it! But none of that is in this chapter so we're good. This chapter has major editing issues, but I'm too lazy to fix it so sorry but deal with it.

If someone could please tell me how old Unrak (Barak's son) is during the Malloreon series, I would really appreciate it!

I also made a mistake in an earlier chapter I think…. Geran and the twins are only two years apart.

**Chapter 6: New Student**

I woke to the sound of giggling girls.

"I can't believe it." Giggle giggle.

I groaned as I sat up. The girls were sitting on one bed giggling their ass off. "What's up girls?" I asked.

They stopped giggling to look at me. "Oh so you're up." They bounced off their bed and bounced to mine. They both took seat on my bed and turned to me. "Our mother is quite irritated with you." One of them said.

"What did I do?"

"You came in late with Geran, now didn't you?" The other said. I haven't learned their names yet.

"Well yes but… hunh?"

"Mother is irked because she thinks she heard bells when she saw the two of you together. Do you know what that means?"

That sounded familiar… what about bells. I shook my head, "Doesn't matter. She doesn't need to be worried. Geran and I didn't do anything. He just brought me back here."

I flopped back into the bed. "I think I'm going to get some more sleep. I'm tired."

"Well, our mother wants you up, she wants you to come have some lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, you've been sleeping for a while now."

"I suppose I should get up." I gave a sigh and sat up again. I moved myself out of bed and out of the room, with the twins in tow.

I went to the table and took a seat. It looked like everyone had already had lunch and were out and about doing things. A plate was plopped in front of me. "Eat all you want, there's more if you'd like." Polgara said and took a seat across from me. She shooed her daughters away and stared at me while I stared at the plate. There was some stew like stuff and some bread. I decided it would be rude not to eat and anyway, isn't Polgara's food supposed to be amazing?

I took a slice of bread and looked around for the butter. Polgara knowingly pushed a dish my way, which contained the butter. I took my knife and spread some butter on my bread and took a bite. The butter tasted amazing, it's been so long since I had some _real_ butter.

I forked some meat into my mouth, which also tasted amazing, before I knew it all the bread and stew were gone and I was still hungry. She took my plate before I even said anything, refilled it and brought it back to me along with more bread.

"According to Garion you haven't eaten anything in a few days." She said as she took her seat again.

I nodded, swallowed what was in my mouth. "Three-four days I guess. I had forgotten I was hungry." I gave a sigh. "I feel much better now." I said as I finished the last of the food on my plate.

"We talked it over and our master explained it to us; you are necessary." She said to me.

"Necessary." I thought about this. Necessary how? I didn't want to talk about it though. "It doesn't matter; do you know how I can get back to my own world?"

"No sorry, we haven't discussed that yet."

"I guess you were worried, what I meant and stuff. There isn't a new prophecy out there, is there?"

"Not that we are aware of."

I got up from the table. "Have you decided on what you want to do with me?" I raised my eyes to hers and she didn't hesitate. That's one thing I've always liked about Polgara, she's always very strong, never hesitating, always acting.

"You are to stay here, our Master has decided that you are to learn the Will and the Word until it is time," she stated.

"Time? Time for what?" I asked. She obviously knew what was in store for me.

"Our Master will tell you himself, when he chooses to."

I was getting angry, but who am I to argue with Polgara. Anyway, she would win any argument I start with her. I nodded.

"You'll stay with the twins, Beltira and Belkira. They will show you everything you need to know."

I nodded again. Since they've decided, there was no point in arguing it. "I think I'm going to go apologize to your god. I think I was rude to him yesterday."

"Geran is out with his father, visiting Beldin. Can you find your way?"

I nodded. If I keep going east, but I don't have much confidence in my horse riding skills though I'm getting better at it. It just doesn't feel right to ride another animal.

I walked outside and went around the corner of the house to where the horses are tied up. I took mine, whose name I still don't know. I untied his reins and struggled on to his back. I nudged him on and he wasn't quite going in the direction I wanted him to so I pulled on the reins in the direction I wanted him to go in and eventually he got the point.

I passed the twin towers and the tower I knew was Beldin's. There was a bunch of horses around and I thought I saw a man among them, I was pretty sure it was Geran. He picked up his head and waved at me. He then jumped on his horse and rode towards me.

He pulled along side me and matched my pace. "Where are you going?"

"To Aldur-sama's tower."

"Aldure-sama?"

"The ending, sama, is a sign of respect."

"How come I haven't heard you add that ending to anyone else's name?"

"Um... well what else could I call him? He's not my master to call him that and holy Aldur doesn't work for me."

He nodded in understanding and then silence settled between us. A while later we finally reached the tower. I slid off my horse and turned to Geran, thanked him and turned to enter the tower, but I remembered that I wasn't allowed to use the will and I hesitated. Luckily Geran picked up on my dilemma and commanded the rock to move. I turned again and bowed. "Thank you." and then turned and entered the tower.

I took the steps up and found the graceful figure of Aldur sitting at the table reading a book. I knew he was there even though he didn't look up from his book. I walked over to the table and took a seat opposite Aldur and waited for him to look up, but minutes passed and he didn't look up.

"Ano… I'm sorry Aldur-sama. Yesterday, I was being a child. I just… don't like it when things are held back. I don't necessarily want to go back home but I know I won't stay here forever either. I don't want time to pass without me, so I have to get back as soon as possible. So please, if I know what I have to do here then the faster I can go back right?"

Aldur finally looked up and gave me a piercing look. "Will you let me touch your mind child?"

I stared at him. Should I let him? It would be a sign of trust right. I slowly nodded my head and before I knew it there was a warmth inside of me. Things flashed through my mind so fast that I didn't know what he didn't pick up.

I was aware of my surrounding again and there was Aldur giving me one of those looks that looks straight through you. But then he shifted his gaze to my left wrist and I automatically used my right hand to cover it and move it off the table.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled looking down at my feet.

"There have been no prophecies made but I believe you are here for a reason." He changed the subject and I relaxed. "And I do not know of a way that you may return to your world."

There's nothing I can do but live in this world for now I guess. I could try to open a path back to my world but that would take god power and it's too dangerous to consider anyway. I'm not even sure if we're talking wormhole or black hole. Though they are one in the same… sort of. I think wormholes are a type of black holes. It's too dangerous anyway.

I let a sigh escape me.

"Are you all right child?"

"I guess I'm staying here for a while, learn some things, teach other things…." Another sigh escaped me. I couldn't help myself. It was tiring thinking about all this. The weariness didn't last long though curiosity claimed me again. "Do you know why you couldn't touch my mind naturally like you do with others?"

"You're mind is not mine to touch, it belongs to another."

"Another…?"

"Another god. Maybe the god of your world."

"It's just one then?"

"One?"

"One god?"

"I do not know that."

"Oh." Damn… so close to the truth the whole damn world is arguing about… damn. "What am I learning today? I don't have to read right?"

"It seems you know much. No you will not have to read. Try lifting a book with your mind."

"Oh… hm. Okay." I picked a book in the middle of the table and concentrated on it. Gather the will and command. I felt the rush of power reach my fingertips and I concentrated on making a free-body diagram in my mind. Force down, force up. "Lift." I commanded and watched, as it didn't move. I added more force under the book. "Lift." It actually floated for a second before it fell to the table again. I guess soon as I loose my concentration there's nothing to hold it up.

"Woot woot!" I put my hand up across the table for a high five and was actually surprised when Aldur returned it.

"Good." He said in his slow way. "Keep practicing."

I found that the more I did it the more natural it became to me; I didn't have to imagine the FBD or think about forces in that kind of sense. All the math and physics occurred naturally to me. Aldur had long left me alone, I'm sure he had better things to do, so once I thought I had managed picking things up I moved on to moving them across distances and throwing things with my mind.

After a couple of hours of this I was worn. I knew eventually the fatigue of using the will and the word would get to me, endurance comes with time and practice. So I took a nap. When I woke up again it was late, the sun was getting ready to set. I didn't see anyone around so I took the stairs down and the rock opened for me automatically or I made it open for me… I'm not quite sure how it works. My horse was still there so I got on its back. Mentally cheering, I've gotten much better as getting on horses.

I pointed it in the direction of Polgara's cottage and nudged it forward.

When I finally got to Polgara's I could see light pouring out and I could hear laughter. I almost didn't want to disturb that and I at the same time I wanted to be part of that warmth. I got off my horse and tied it up in the back. I thought about sitting out here until they were done but my stomach gave a loud growl. All that use of my will was making me hungry.

I made my way to the front door and peeked in. They all looked so happy sitting around the table. Geran saw me and waved me in. Polgara got up and went to her fire where there was a pot hanging to the side. I took the seat beside Geran and soon Polgara was there next to me putting down a plate of what looked like a stew. She cut a piece of bred for me and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and I ate everything on my plate.

Most of the conversations were coming to a close and it was late into the night, maybe midnight. Geran poked my side and leaned close to my ear. "We're leaving tomorrow."

I looked at him in surprise.

"Our master told us that you've agreed to stay and learn so there isn't a need for us to stay here. Mother can't fly so we're taking a ship back to the isle."

"Oh." I smiled. "Well then, bye." I stood up and excused myself from the table. I went into the room I was sharing with the twins and went to my bed. I took off my shoes, pants and t-shirt and exchanged it for large white "Survivor Famooly" t-shirts I had gotten for free from Texas Children's Hospital and now use for sleeping in or wearing at the beach.

I crawled into the bed and faced the wall. I tried sleeping but I couldn't. Geran was leaving so soon, he was the only friend I have here and he's leaving.

The twins came in and they fell asleep, all the adults stopped their conversation and went to sleep, the whole cottage was asleep, except for me. I couldn't fall asleep.

I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way out to the main room. It was really dark, but my eyes had adjusted a while ago while lying in the dark so I could make out the outline of things.

I saw the ladder up to the loft where Geran slept and I approached it. I didn't really know what I was doing but something was telling me I was supposed to be up there so I climbed up the ladder.

The moonlight was bright up here and everything was visible in the soft blue light. There really wasn't a bed up there, just a pile of blankets off to the side against a wall where Geran was sleeping. There was a window at the back that was letting in the moonlight and a breeze. I went up to the window my bare feet feeling out where I step, a board creaked under my foot but I didn't care. I felt Geran shift under his blanket and I could feel his eyes on me, but I continued to the window.

I thought I would see something outside, but there was only a whole lot of nothing. The moon lit everything around, but everything was still except for the occasional sway by a plant to the breeze.

I turned to Geran, his look averted and I knew he was blushing. I knew that my body was visible under my shirt, but I also knew he could only see shadows of my body. I walked up next to him and he moved in and made some space for me. I lowered my self into that space next to him. He flung the blanket over me but didn't remove his arm from me. His body was pressed against me, warming me, and for a moment I was tempted do something more than just sleep, but I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I turned into him, and whispered to him. "Don't leave, stay here."

He let out a sigh and pressed his hand to my back to bring me in closer. "I can't. I have to go," he responded.

I nodded against his chest and closed my eyes.

When I woke up the sun hadn't come up yet. Geran's arm was still around me. I let out a heavy breath against his chest.

"You're awake." He mumbled quietly.

"Mmm…."

"They'll wake soon, then we'll leave."

"I know." I said moving out from under his arm. I stood up and took the ladder down. Downstairs I went back into the room, found my pants and slipped into them. I also grabbed my bags and headed out. Geran stopped me at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a river to bathe in. You want to join me?" My voice was flat and maybe a little harsh. He blushed slightly. It amazes me how innocent he really is. You would think a prince would be anything but, especially since he probably had so many girls throwing themselves at him.

"They'll be up soon."

"Don't tell them where I'm going. Tell them I'll be at Aldur-sama's tower."

He nodded.

"You sure you don't want to go find a place to bathe with me? You sure could use it." I asked, my voice softening.

His eyebrows shot up at this. "Do I smell?"

"It's not unpleasant." I said as I left through the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update this story. It's just editing takes effort and I'm lazy. I did a really lazy job on this one too. I'll put up the next chapter soon considering this one so short, but I don't think too many people are interested anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Prophecy**

Outside I saw a horse waiting and instinctively I knew who the horse was. I went up to it and let him smell me. I kissed its nose and then ran a hand down its neck as I walked along. When I got to its back it knelt for me and I got on its back. I haven't really done bareback but I trusted Horse to guide me. I wrapped my hands in his mane.

Horse took me to a calm spot on the river and I slid off of him. I didn't know how he knew that I wanted to take a bath but I'm thankful he did. I put my stuff down and stripped to my bare skin. I stepped into the water and it was nice and cool. I let out a small yelp as I lowered myself into the water all of the sudden.

I sat in the water for a while, washed my hair, though no soap or shampoo. It still felt good; it feels like I washed some of the dirt off of my skin.

I got out after about ten minutes though no way to say how much time I actually spent in the water considering I have a tendency to let my mind drift away when I'm in the water.

I didn't have a towel so I grabbed my dirty t-shirt and dried myself off. Then I took out a new t-shirt and pair of cargo shorts I had kept in reserve and got dressed. Unfortunately no underwear.

While Horse walked I leaned forward and rested my head on his neck. Eventually he brought me to the Tree and there sitting at its base was a boy and he seemed to emit white light around himself.

I slid off Horse and approached him. There was a bird in his hands and he seemed to be talking to it.

"Eriond-sama." I said to him.

He looked up and gave me this smile that warmed every molecule in me. I smiled back.

Then I sat by him and stared at the sky. He was soon done speaking with the bird and he looked at me. "You are new." He said very mysteriously.

I wasn't sure what he meant. New to this world, new to the vale, new to him? Maybe all he meant was that I was new. I gave a sigh automatically and closed my eyes. I wasn't feeling up to philosophy.

"You will learn and you will speak and it shall be done." He said, again very mysterious and I suddenly realized his eyes weren't the warm ones that I met a few moments ago. These were glazed over.

"What you say shall be done, undone and done again for you shall lead the world to a new age, and the will of the old shall fade."

A prophecy is being said right in front of me! Holy crap! I should write this down. I fumble through my stuff while Eriond the prophecy spewer went on.

"The will shall fade and the users may rest. Eons shall pass before the world's change."

I finally got my pen out and scratched down the first line in my sketchbook.

"You are new. You will learn and you will speak and it shall be done." He started repeating himself. "What you say shall be done, undone and done again for you shall lead the world to a new age, and the will of the old shall fade. The will shall fade and the users may rest. Eons shall pass before the world's change."

Then he stopped. I wrote down the last sentence and a shadow peered over my book. I look up and Eriond is looking at what I wrote. I went back and filled in some blanks that I had left and then looked at it.

I thought it was pretty obvious what it was saying. Considering that it was foretold in front of me 'you' means me. And I am the only new one around here… in this universe. _You will learn and you will speak and it shall be done_, is probably referring to me learning the will and the word. The next part about doing and undoing and doing again… that's a little fuzzy to me. But I get the _lead to a new age _part and the_ will of the old shall fade _part. The world will change, along with it the will; meaning the ways of Belgarath and the lot will no longer be needed and there won't be any new users. By the _rest_ part I'm not sure if it means… no more globe hopping trying to stop disaster or death. But according to the last part this worlds got eons until that happens.

"Ahh…." The boyish voice said in my ear. "We have nothing to fear. It is the way of the universe."

I put away my sketchbook and everything else that fell out when I tried to get it out. Eriond suddenly seemed fascinated by the pen I was holding. I watched his eyes as they seemed to explore my pen. I finally held it up and handed it to him. He seemed to take it excitedly and examined it, pulling the cap off and then putting it back on. It was quite child-like. Amusing and adorable.

While he examined my pen I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes. I honestly don't believe in fate, but sometimes I guess you just don't get a choice. It even sounds like that I'm going to be around for a while. I let out a sigh again. I'm sighing way too much these days.

I was suddenly aware of the person next to me. I could feel his eyes on me. I opened my eyes and Eriond was standing next to me looking down into my eyes.

"Why is it that I can't see you mind?" He asked.

"I'm not of this world, I don't belong to you."

He stared at me a long moment and then turned and walked away from me. He got on Horse and rode away. And he took my pen. I frowned at this.

I finally turned around and touched the Tree purposefully. I could feel warmth pouring into me and then an understanding. Time is larger than us. That was it, the whole message, I knew that already, but it was nice to be reminded.

I took away my hand from the Tree and thanked it. Then I picked up my stuff and started my long walk to Aldur-sama's tower.


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! Edding does though… he's a genius.

**A/N: **So yes I was suppose to update in the middle of the week but I was too lazy to edit. Sorry (to anyone who still reads this). There was a sudden time-skip…. I honestly didn't know that was going to happen, but it's all good.

And sorry about the awkward twist this story is about to take… I honestly have no control. Lily started writing this story and then abandoned me. I'm very pissed with her currently, so I'm not writing.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Marriage?**

_A year later..._

I was sitting in Aldur-sama's bed looking out the window when I felt his presence… their presence. I reached out my mind to his and brushed it with my presence. I felt him turn and I laughed in his mind. I could feel him smile. I was careful never to go deeper into his mind than I ought to.

_Come to me. I want to give you something. I'll be by the river._ I sent the message to him. Then I concentrated and translocated myself there to the tree by the river, sending out enough waves that Geran knew where I was.

I sat under the tree waiting, but the sun and the wind were making me drowsy. So I walked to the river and sat on a rock and dipped my feet in.

A year ago when I moved into Aldur-sama's tower, though originally I was suppose to move in with Beltira and Belkira, I stopped wearing my earth clothes. I had him spin some linen clothes to my specification and started wearing those. Underwear was a more difficult thing to design according to time specifications but I came up with a string bikini version, but the bra was still a problem so I just used bandages to wrap down my breasts, which had grown quite a bit since.

I was wearing a thin white linen jinbei. You could see shadows of my body through the clothing but it didn't matter. I was never too prude. And it lets in a lot of air, which is nice during the summer.

Geran should be here soon enough. This place isn't too far from the cottage. While I was waiting I stepped down into the cool water. The water came half way up my shins. I bent over and put my hand to the ground feeling what was beneath it.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. I looked up and there was Geran getting off of his horse. He was on the other side of the river. This particular part of the river isn't very deep nor is the water very fast.

He sat on a rock, took off his boots, rolled up his pants and waded across to me. He stood a mere foot from me and he seemed to be considering what he should do. I decided to let the moment pass and instead show him what I called him for.

I crouched down in the water, despite the fact I'm going to get wet. I put my hand to the same spot where I had laid it before. He looked at me curiously and then bent over me to watch me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the details. Then I gathered my will without ever opening my eyes and started forming the titanium I had gathered there. If it were anything other element or alloy, forming it would have been hard, but titanium is nice to work with. I was able to form the hilt in the earth and start pulling it out. Once the hilt was done, the blade came naturally.

Once the full length of the sword was out, you could see that it was about three and a half feet long and three inches wide. The blade was fairly thin and it was shiny, both in the luster context and the _Firefly_ context.

I took it both hands and held it out to Geran, "a gift."

He ran a hand across the blade and then took the hilt in his hands. I shakily walked to the bank and took a seat on the rock I had been sitting on before Geran's arrival.

I watched as Geran swung it wide a couple of times and heard the sword sing, he then examine the blade. He then looked around as if I had disappeared and when he saw me on the rock, sitting cross legged he smiled.

"This is a very pretty sword, will make a nice piece for my room."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. "It's not for decoration Geran."

"The blade is too thin and the sword is too light. It wouldn't last very long in a real fight." He reasoned.

I almost growled at him. "It took a lot of effort for me to make that!" I said getting up off the rock, now recovered.

I saw that Geran was still wearing his sword; I guess he didn't stop anywhere to rest or change before he came to see me. I took the sword from him. Turned around and used my will to make a strip out of my shirt. I used it to wrap the handle with and then took a proper hold of the sword and tested it out, by lifting and then slashing to the side.

I heard a little hum by the sword and my hand tingled.

"Okay, ready. Let's test it out, won't we?" I took a firm grip of the hilt and kept it at my side, the point digging into the ground a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked his brows narrowed.

"I mean lets sword play... but don't be too serious because I've never played with a real sword."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon! Are we afraid of what a little girl can do?" I teased him.

He gave a sigh and pulled his broad sword out of its sheath. He took a hold of it with both hands and held it in front of himself. I pulled my sword up in front of myself and stood there. He suddenly swiped at me, missing my by mere inches. I clutched my heart with my left-hand and narrowed my eyes at Geran. "Careful!"

Suddenly there was his sword coming at me from above and I used my own sword to defend, but it was useless, Geran's sword was still coming down, so I swiped my sword to the right moving with it, getting out from under. When I turned to face him again he was standing straight and staring at the ground, then his sight shifted. I looked at what he was looking at realized why he was so shocked.

His sword was missing a good part of the blade, which was on the ground close to where I had been standing. I brought my own sword up to my face to examine it, and then touched the edge of it. "Ouch!" I pulled back my finger, which was now bleeding, and stuck it in my mouth.

I stared at his sword again. "I'm really sorry!" I said to him.

"Uh…. It's okay. My fault, I shouldn't have been so aggressive."

"No really… I shouldn't have made the blade so sharp, but then what's the point in a dull sword." I shrugged. He picked up the cut off part of the blade, slid it into his sheath and then slid the rest of his sword into place as well.

I looked at my sword. I didn't have a sheath. I looked at the hilt and thought it was an okay idea. On Bleach, Ichigo always keeps his sword bandaged. I turned the rest of my shirt into a bandage and wrapped sword using my will, then used part of the bandage as a strap to carry the sword slung across my back.

Geran looked at me and blushed furiously. He turned away from me and mumbled something; something about "inappropriate" and "exposed".

I looked down at myself and realized what he was talking about. I was standing in my shorts and my bandaged breast, midriff completely exposed. What a prude.

I chose to ignore his shyness. "Let's get you back to Polgara's then." I said and started walking in the direction of the cottage. I waded across the water and kept walking. Not too much longer Geran joined me, his horse walking beside him.

"This is not bad Geran. Where I come from women wear clothes so revealing you wonder why they bother wearing anything at all." I said never looking at him, but I could feel his eyes on me.

A while later we reached Polgara's cottage. No one was outside. I figured it was about lunch time from the sun and Geran's family had only just arrived an hour ago maybe. They're probably sitting around the table eating.

Geran went and tied up his horse and then we entered the cottage. Everyone was sitting around the table talking and laughing. Belgarath and Poledra were there too. I took the sword off of me and leaned it by the door, Geran did just the same and we moved to the table. I took an open spot at the edge of the table and Geran opposite me.

"It's good to see you Lily." At first I was unsure of who Garion was addressing. But then I remembered my name was Lily.

"Ah you too." I answered.

"It's Belkin now." Polgara informed Garion.

"So you're a disciple of our master's?"

I nodded and pulled some bread to myself along with some meat and potatoes.

"Then where is your amulet?" He questioned.

"Oh that… I don't really like wearing it so I keep it with my stuff back at the tower."

"You still live with Aldur then?" Ce'Nedra asked.

"Mm." I answered through a mouth full of meat and bread.

"Haven't thought about moving out yet?"

"Where to?" I asked. "This is not my world, I have no place here." I gave them the harsh reality and continued to eat. They were silent for a while and started eating again.

Ce'Nedra though didn't give up on trying to converse with me.

"You're how old now?" She asked.

"Um… probably 17. Definitely 17 will be turning 18 in a month or so."

"Have you given any thought to marriage then?"

I almost choked on my food. "What!"

"Marriage. We could probably set something up for you. A duke or a baron."

The table had gone quiet again. I looked around and they were all waiting for an answer. Geran had this peculiar look.

"I don't think so." I finally answered.

"That's not a bad idea dear." Polgara said from the other end of the table.

"It is about time, isn't it?" Belgarath added.

"There's that duke's son isn't there Garion? What's his name.…?" Ce'Nedra offered.

"He's no good." He answered Ce'Nedra and turned to Belgarath. "Andorig isn't married yet is he Grandfather?"

"No he isn't, but I don't think he's made for married life." Belgarath answered.

"What about Oltorain. He's a good man. A little arrogant, but good." Ce'Nedra offered again.

"I don't think Belkin will be up to all those _thees _and _thous_." Poledra suggested.

Thank you Poledra!

"Barak's looking for a wife for Unrak." Polgara simply stated. They seem to be talking about this seriously… and the fact that I said that I don't want to doesn't seem to matter.

No one seemed to have an objection to this bachelor. I think I'm in trouble.

"I'll write to Barak!" Ce'Nedra said excitedly and jumped out of her seat running to the Belirina's room. That was probably the room Belgarion and Ce'Nedra were sharing.

I grabbed two slices of bread and put some meat between and slowly slid out of my place and moved myself out of the cottage.

I ate my sandwich while walking back to the tower.

I was in serious trouble. It looked like they were seriously considering this marriage crap and I seriously don't want to get married. I can talk to Aldur-sama and maybe he can talk them out of it.

When I got back to the tower, Aldur was sitting in an armchair by the fire waiting for me. In the center of the room was a round bath made of stone filled with water; it's almost like a Jacuzzi except no jets of water. I knew the water would be warm so I stripped and took the couple of stairs at the side and stepped into it. I slowly sunk myself until I was sitting, legs stretched, arms stretched over the edge.

"People are thinking about my marriage, but I guess you already know about that." I said it into the air, not particularly expecting an answer and there was none. "Do you think you could talk them out of it?" I asked tilting my head to the side to watch him.

"No my daughter, I do not think it would be my place."

"I don't want to get married." I sighed and I turned to stare at the ceiling again.

"Unrak is a good man."

"I don't want to hear it." I flatly stated and closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the genius that came from the great one Eddings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the genius that came from the great one Eddings.

--

**Chapter 9: Introduction**

It was almost a week later, Ce'Nedra had gotten word to Barak and received word; I was at Polgara's for breakfast, sitting at the edge of the table conversing with Geran and the twins.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, then." I heard Ce'Nedra's powerful voice carry over our way.

I looked up.

"We'll have to stop some where and have some dresses made for Belkin, I don't think she has any." I shifted my attention to Polgara now.

"Yes, of course. This is exciting! I'm sure Unrak will like her. She is very pretty after all." Ce'Nedra responded.

My anger was threatening to take over so I simply stood up and walked out. Geran was quick to follow me. He caught up to me twenty feet out the door.

I was raging silently, cursing in my head as I walked back towards Aldur's tower.

"Stop Lily." I didn't. "Let's go back in." I didn't want to. "You really _don't _want to marry Unrak?"

I turned on him. "I don't want to marry anyone!" I said between gritted teeth before I walked on again.

He followed quietly until I calmed again. "I don't understand what they think of me." He didn't say anything, he knew better than that, especially after a week straight with me. "I'm not just some girl they can trade away to marriage. They don't own me." I remained quiet after that and Geran didn't say a thing.

Eventually we came to a calm spot on the river and I waded across, while Geran stayed back.

He called to me from across the river. "I have to go pack and help Durnik check the horses."

I nodded, turned and continued.

I walked slowly to the tower, reaching it at mid-day. Inside I picked up a book of bad poetry and read until I fell asleep. I slept straight through the night and I was planning on sleeping through the morning when someone touched my shoulder. I rolled over, still wrapped in my blanket and looked up at Geran. I brought out an arm and rubbed at my eye, trying to clear away the blur. It worked for the one eye, it was enough; I could see Geran clearly now. He was talking, but I hadn't heard anything.

"Hunh?"

"I said get up and get ready." He repeated.

"What for?"

"We are leaving."

"What?" I was confused.

"Get up. We are leaving remember? Going up to Cherek."

It clicked into place now and I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"What are you doing Lily?" His voice was a little frustrated.

"Going back to sleep."

"But we are leaving, now."

"I'm not going." It was quiet for a moment before the blanket was yanked off of me. I curled up on my side, it was cold; I was only wearing a shirt and my bum was hanging out."

"Belar." I heard him curse breathily.

I pulled at the end of the shirt trying to cover a bit more of my bum but it didn't work.

"Will you please get up and put on some clothes." I knew he'd turned around.

I sighed. I'll never get back to sleep now. I got up and picked up a pair of pants from the ground, sliding them on. "You can turn around now."

He turned, blushed and turned away again. "Could you cover your chest."

I looked down and realized he could see right through my shirt. I went to the wardrobe that Aldur had long setup for me on a permanent basis. I dug through. Finding a green shirt I pulled it over my head.

"It's safe now." I took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace. He turned and looked at me, a blush evident on his face.

"Do you always sleep like that?"

I nodded.

"Please get ready Lily. They are waiting for us."

"I'm not going Geran."

_Daughter, you must go._

I growled in my head. _I don't want to. They're going to try to marry me off!_

_You must go my daughter, and take your things, you'll need them._ And then he's out.

I sigh and got up. I go to my bags and threw one to Geran while I went to the wardrobe and put some stuff into my clothes bag. I slung that bag over my shoulder and followed Geran out quietly.

There were horses waiting outside for us.

When we got to the cottage the others were ready. I wasn't properly dressed so I rushed inside and changed my clothes. Underwear, wrapped boobs, jeans, tank, socks and my boots. No… I take them off and pull on pair of soft leather ones that come up almost to my knee. I change my mind about the pants and take the boots off followed by the jeans and just pull on a pair of three-quarter length linen pants and the soft leather boots again. I stuff the other stuff back into my bag and rush back out.

Everyone is ready and waiting. I secure my pack and pull myself onto the horse.

It doesn't take us too long to get to the stronghold in Algaria.

First thing Polgara and Ce'Nedra do is drag me off to bathe after which they take me to a room where there is a seamstress waiting. I don't voice my opinion; I let them measure me ten thousand way before they let me get dressed.

"Is there something we can do about her breast? They are very small." Ce'Nedra asks.

"I can make the dress tight around the bust, my Lady." The woman answers and scribbles down something on a scrap of paper.

I shoot a dirty look their way and slip out, not really interested in what their doing. I look for a secluded corner but find none. So I drift around the castle, trying to avoid faces I know until suddenly I'm lost. I curse at myself for not paying attention, for not keeping track of where I was going. I resort to talking with strangers to get back to my slavers.

It was about a week before we received a pile of dresses and we were able to leave. I was glad. Sooner that I can get up there and get rejected the better.

The ship ride there was silent. And it seems that my stomach doesn't hate me anymore. Except for a bit of nausea I was good all the way. I slept through the day and stayed up by night. I would watch the stars change in the night.

When we got to Cherek it was cold, despite it being the middle of summer. It wasn't cold enough for a wool coat and sweaters but it was cold enough for me to pull on more layers, since I didn't bring any winter clothes.

We got off the boat to a group of servants with carriages, waiting to take us off to whatever fortress that Barak occupied.

I don't pay attention however. I don't look around as we get out of the carriage and are led through to a suite. Ce'Nedra is first to grab a hold of my hand and lead me away to the baths. The other ladies too joined us. I haven't been in public eye for a while and it makes me nervous, especially seeing the bodies of the others. I couldn't help but look and they were almost perfect.

Fair skin, round firm breasts, slim bodies; all in all very feminine. Compared to them I had tanned brown (now) skin, small breasts and hard muscles. Any sign of femininity had long since left me. Even my hair was cut to shoulder length.

I get out quickly and head back to my room. I am followed by a maid. In the room, on the bed, there sat a white dress made of a heavy material. It was a square neck, showing plenty cleavage, trimmed in blue silk. As I dressed, with the help of the maid, I realized that the sleeves were awkward and long, but the dress fits me perfectly.

I use my will to dry and straighten my hair. And for the first time in a very long time I think about makeup. It seems almost inconsistent to wear a pretty dress and not wear makeup but I think about the makeup that is available today and I think forget it. I don't bother pinching my cheeks either; my skin is not fair enough for that.

It wasn't too long before Polgara comes in, starts ordering the maid around to do my hair. She has the maid braid two locks of hair from the front to be pulled back. I have no hair to hide behind.

It was a while before we stepped into the hall that was in the full swing of a party. The music was going and people were drinking and talking. It was really loud and when we entered no one noticed, except for the whole room. Polgara and Ce'Nedra always command attention wherever they went, they were that gorgeous. The twins were also well noticed. In their pale blue and pale green dresses; however, their dresses didn't show so much boob as mine.

I came up behind them and I wasn't really noticed. Some men looked at me and some women seemed to notice the dress, but not me. That was fine by me; it'll make it easier for me to slip out of the party.

The girls were told to go and talk to people, they seemed a bit disappointed but they scooted away. I was led deeper into the chaos. I couldn't see much but there I was following two beautiful ladies. Suddenly Ce'Nedra jumped up into someone's arms. It was a very large man with red hair all over… maybe I'm exaggerating. Polgara greeted the man too. I looked around and saw that Garion, Belgarath and Durnik were standing around. Poledra too suddenly appeared. There was also a very tall woman with nice round breast. She was blonde and looked strong. I was pretty sure she was Barak's wife.

There was also a young man watching Polgara and Ce'Nedra. He was almost tall as Barak and had long straight blonde hair that was tied back. He was cleanly shaven, which made it easy to see him and he had the most incredible blue eyes. He was honestly… hot, I couldn't deny that.

"Barak, Merl, Unrak, this is Belkin." Polgara introduced me to the large hairy man that I already assumed to be Barak and the young man who had been watching the group.

--

**A/N:** I realize it's been along time since I've posted anything on this story, but it happened to be one of the only stories I continued to write over the years. I kept writing, deleting, rewriting, losing everything because my computer crashed, and restarting again. And then I did some reading over the summer that kind of gave me some perspective that helped the story along.


	10. Chapter 10: Change

**Disclaimer: **if only… but no, it all belongs to his genius, David Eddings.

**A/N: **I apologize. I was distracted and forgot to post... It was incredibly hard to write a conversation for Unrak and Lily. The first conversation I wrote for them was really awkward, so I replaced it, not that this version sounds any better, but enjoy… maybe.  
--

**Chapter 10: Change**

I curtsied with my hands folded at the front and my head lowered. I straightened and looked at them more directly. I didn't know what to do from here.

"Unrak, why won't you take Belkin to a corner and talk a little." Polgara instructed. Isn't she moving a little fast? "Stay here in the Hall Unrak."

"Yes, my lady." Unrak bowed to her and then offered his hand to me. I hesitantly placed my hand in his hand and he led me away.

Everyone seemed to move out of his way but didn't seem to notice me. Soon as he passed the people would flow back into the empty space, crowding me at the same time. I couldn't keep up with him but he had a firm grip on my hand.

I finally felt air entering my lungs as I stopped in a corner of the room that was sparse of people. I stood there awkwardly. He was a good foot-and-a-half taller than me and quite a bit larger. I felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic.

He was looking down at me and I was looking down at the ground.

"Father tells me you are a disciple of Lord Aldur?" I stared up at him for a moment considered his statement.

"I am." I answered.

"Have you learned much from him?" He asked, a certain glow in his eyes like wonder, maybe amazement.

I'm not sure how to answer this. Have I learned anything? "I have. I've learned much about your different societies and government and politics and literature." What I don't mention is that the literature mostly sucks, probably because the style is out dated for me. And the politics and government is all the same no matter where you go, because the people are always the same.

"Ah… Father did mention that you were not of this world."

I smiled and nodded. "But perhaps this is not the place to discuss that."

He nodded and looked embarrassed for a second. "You are correct, of course."

In that moment of weakness for him, I find my courage. I ask him very candidly, "Unrak, do you wish to marry me?"

"Uh… it is too early to tell." And his eyes are surprised and he did sound uncertain.

I nodded thoughtfully. I looked up at him again. "Will you excuse me." I said, curtsied again and dismissed myself before he could say anything.

I squeezed between people to move myself out, it took me a while but I found the exit. As I walked it occurred to me that the pattern of speech I was using in there was unusual for me.

I was heading in the general direction of where the bedchamber was. Suddenly the hall spit me out into the cold courtyard. I stopped and turned and turned again. I don't remember passing through a courtyard.

"Hello, milady." A voice behind me said. I turned and was about to ask the owner of the voice if he knew the way back to the party but when I turned looked at him he had this greedy look on his face. "Lost are we? I can help." He walked my way but I backed up. I didn't like the look he was giving me. He kept approaching, saying things. "I'm not going to bite." I think he is slightly drunk but I couldn't tell for sure. He was well balanced and there was no slur present. He was about two feet away and when I took a step back I was up against a wall. When I turned to run an arm appeared in my way.

"Please my lord, I only wish to return to the hall." The politeness kicked in even though my mind was screaming for me to do something, but I didn't know what.

He didn't move his arm away, instead his other arm came up and touched my hip, pressing me into the wall. I tried to remove his hand but he grabbed my wrist and pulled it back against the wall close to my hip. I put my other hand on his wrist and pushed as hard as I could. "Please sir, let me go."

I shouldn't have left the party! This is getting dangerous. Why did I leave the party! His other hand grabbed my free hand and pulled it above me, he brought my other already trapped hand above me as well, gripping them both with his left hand and trapping them against the wall.

His right hand traveled down my body over my breast and stomach and then touched me between my legs. His hands seem to linger there a moment and then his hand started moving down my thigh. He was nearly at my knee when his hand stopped and started pulling up my dress.

I closed my eyes. "Please, stop." I begged.

I didn't know what was happening. Why wasn't I pushing and kicking? Why was I standing still, frozen? Why wasn't I screaming? Why couldn't I stay invisible? Why couldn't I disappear? Why couldn't I be nothing? Why wasn't I using my will? I wasn't in enough control… I need control.

"Stop!" I said louder.

_Help me. _I threw the thought into the air. His hand was now at my hip, he felt my underwear and I guess out of curiosity lifted the dress up to see what it was. I swear I saw drool!

"N…no!" I almost yelled, but my voice was weak. _Help me._

He pulled at my underwear and it ripped. My good underwear, oh well. No one is coming; this is the end. This man is going to do what he wants with me. His hand suddenly left me and he was working at his own pants now. He worked at the button of his own pants and pretty soon he was exposed. I closed my eyes tight. His hand was pulling up my dress again.

_Help me._ I threw the thought into the air again, but this time, a lot weaker than before.

Suddenly my wrists were let go and I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw that the man with the greedy eyes was on the ground completely knocked out. Unrak was there, standing on top of him and then he turned to me. I stood up and tried to get away. Tripping over my dress, putting a tear through it.

I had to get away from this scene. I don't want to be involved. I don't want anyone touching me. I don't want to be here. I want to disappear.

A strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back as I was tripping again. I pulled back my arm but the hand was strong and it pulled in. I struggled but the arm pulled me into a chest. For a moment I struggled, trying to push away from the chest.

"Shh… don't cry. You are okay now." Suddenly I realized my cheeks were wet. I don't remember crying. I don't remember. I stopped struggling and clutched on to the person in front of me and began really crying; every single tear from the last year pouring out of me. The arms around me held me there and rubbed my back. I knew this was Unrak, not Geran who had come to my rescue.

I was feeling exhausted. My knees were giving away and the only thing holding me up was Unrak's strong arms.

"What happened?" Polgara asked. I guess she heard me.

Unrak tried to back away from me but I held on to his clothing pulling him closer to me and he stayed still. I wiped away my tears and tried to stop crying, but tears kept coming.

"Lily!" There was Geran voice. "Are you… okay?" His voice faded to the end.

"Geran, Garion, take care of that man." I heard her command. "Girls go tell my Father, Barak and Ce'Nedra what has happened here, but do not allow them to leave."

"Yes mother." The girls said in unison. And I could hear them running off.

I heard something else being dragged along the ground.

"We're going to go put him in Barak's dungeons." I heard Garion say, probably to Polgara.

A few seconds pass and the dragging noise faded.

I felt a touch on my shoulder and I shrunk almost wincing. "Let's get you back to your room dear."

I tried to obey her. I commanded my feet to move. I commanded my body to move away from Unrak, but it wasn't obeying me. More tears slipped down my cheek. "Aunt Pol…" Unrak said quietly.

"Well then Unrak, pick her up and come along." I heard Polgara command him.

He let go of me slightly, bent over and picked me high off the ground. I buried my face in his shoulder, still clinging to his shirt. I still had my eyes closed, still couldn't see anything around me.

I was exhausted. I could feel my grip loosening but I gripped tighter.

…

I felt myself being put down on a soft bed and someone trying to take my clothes off. I forced my eyes open and pushed at the hand that was pushing the dress up.

"No!" I weakly said. "Don't." My hands fell away.

Someone took my right hand and squeezed it. "It's alright now dear. Let's just get you out of these clothes."

I allowed her hands to work and pull of the dress. The dress was a total disaster, most of the buttons on my back was missing, there was a large rip down the front, and it was dirty. I pulled the blanket up to my chest.

"Here you go dear." She handed me a set of PJs. Long linen shirt and linen pants both in gray. "I asked our master what you liked to wear when it was cold. He spun these for you."

--

A/N: so yeah... serious turn.


	11. Chapter 11: Too fast

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the great one Eddings.

**A/N: **I was going to post this chapter last week but Ike came through and threw off my schedule. Also, I'm now working… full-time… and won't have as much time to write. So as far as the story goes, I apologize for the sudden turn. And it's going to be depressing for a while, so sorry. Enjoy it anyway.

--

**Chapter 11: Too fast**

Like it mattered. Like things changed.

The next morning was confusing to say the least. Everyone moved about me as if nothing had happened. Maybe nothing did happen, but then why do I feel like this. I asked the maid to take me to the baths.

I scrubbed my skin almost raw but I couldn't get that feeling off of me. I wasn't even raped, but I felt out of control.

I submerged myself in water for a while. When I came up, I got out. I don't know how to act and I don't know how to be so I go back to my room and dressed in my own clothes.

For the first time since last night I look around and realize it's a different room than the one I got ready in. This room had a full sized day bed pressed against a wall and a small desk and a chair set under a window.

I go to my bags, dug out Seven-up and curled up in the inner corner of the bed. All day I read; read slow to make the book last. No one comes to see me, I wonder why. Maybe things are different. I want to scream.

The next morning Polgara comes to visit. She tells me that Unrak has accepted me. I stare at her in shock. I wonder what I should do but I don't have the will to act.

Almost a week later I'm married. It's like all my comprehension flowed back to me that night when we were at the little celebration after the marriage ceremony. I don't even remember the ceremony or how they got me into this dress or when they measured me for this dress. But there I was on Unrak's arm, dressed in white. The glazed look in my eyes slowly coming apart, but now I was stuck with the decision that was made for me by my inaction.

I want to get angry, but I don't.

I look up at Unrak at some point and see his barely there smile. I know he's happy. Should I be happy too?

Later that night, Polgara suggest that we leave. Unrak takes my hand and leads me away. He takes me to a different part of the fortress. I am lost before I know it, but he knows his way, I follow. He opens the door to an apartment. I step in and look around slowly.

The sitting room is simple. There were a couple of arm chairs in front of the fire, a sofa in the corner, a small table and chairs by a window. Three doors led out from the room; one back the way we came and the other two, I assumed led to rooms.

He takes my hand and pulls me to one of the doors. He takes me through it to what I assumed would be our room.

I'm instantly afraid. My skin hums from the fear and I can't move. The bed was large and dressed in white.

I feel myself shutting down my emotions. I feel myself slipping into apathy.

I watch as he moves around me to my back. He begins to undo all the strings and soon the dress is loose and falling. I don't try to catch it with my arms before I'm exposed. I'm still wearing underwear. He runs a finger along its top edge before he pulls on the string that holds it up as well. It falls off of me.

I'm cold. I can feel the goose bumps rising on me; I can feel his eyes on me.

He touches me. I try not to tense. I guess he feels that I am cold because his hands glide over me and around me. He pulls me into him.

I want to squirm out of his grasp despite the warmth. I can feel his hardness against my back. I want to push off and run. I want to run where he can't reach me. I don't want to stay still.

I swallow hard and stand still.

He picks me up easily and walks me to the bed. I avoid his gaze. Instead I'm thinking about the fool who would give newly weds white sheets. Especially to a virgin…. Suddenly it clicks into place. They, whoever they are, want to see blood.

In that moment he undressed and came to lie next to me. I turn my head away even as he touches me, his hand running over my breast, squeezing and messaging. His hand traveled south to between my legs. I pull my entire body back a fraction of an inch. He feels the tension and waits a moment before he pushes my leg to the side.

My hands twist themselves into the bed sheets as he props himself on his elbows above me. Oh god oh god oh god… I don't look. I squeeze me eyes shut. No, open eyes are better. But I stare at the wall to the side.

I can feel his hovering right over me. He uses a hand to guide himself in and suddenly he pushes in. Pain tears through my body and I let out a scream as I pull at the sheets under me.

He pulls out almost as soon as he hears my scream.

My eyes are closed, squeezing out tears. He is cursing under his breath, moving off of me. His hands hover over my skin, hesitating to comfort me. I curl up on my side and close myself off. He pulls back completely. The physical pain is gone, but there is something else, I can't quite identify it.

When I wake late the next morning, Unrak is gone. I feel somewhat safe. There isn't much else to take from me anyway. I stand up and look for something to wear. I go to the armoire and open the doors to see if my things are inside. They are not. I look around; nothing of mine is in here. I take a plain white linen shirt off a hanger and pull it on. I notice a small mirror hanging on the door of the armoire. I check myself in it to see if I was different. They say girls are different after they…. I don't see anything different.

I close the doors to the armoire and go back to bed but I don't want to get in those same dirty sheets. So I go to the door and peek out to the sitting room. There is no one there. I go out and peek into the other room. There is a small bed day bed, dressed quite simply, pressed against the wall opposite the fireplace.

I crawl in under the bed sheets and try to go back to sleep. I don't think I'm going to fall asleep; the images of the night before flash through my mind. I realize that I hadn't really seen anything. I had refused to see anything. None the less, my mind was filling in the gaps.

I wake up to the cold. The fireplace is empty. I hear voices on the other side of the door. The voices were muffled enough to be indecipherable but the tone was not missed. The voices were angry. There was a slammed door suddenly. The voices grew quiet.

I get up out of bed and step closer to the door. I still can't understand the voices so I open the door and step out. There is Geran and Unrak sitting in the armchairs in front of the fireplace. They both look at me shocked.

"What?" I asked. Geran looked away blushing and Unrak stood up, walked over to me and squeezed me in his arms.

"We thought you had run away." I hear the front door open, Geran speak to someone and the door close once again.

Unrak pulled back but kept a hold on my shoulders. I was looking down, away. I didn't like this closeness. I try to stop the shaking but I can't. I don't know if it's from the coldness or the fear. There isn't anything to fear though. There is nothing to lose.

"I was just sleeping. The sheets… had blood on them…." My voice grew quieter by the word. I don't even know why I explained my presence in the other room. Why hadn't they looked there anyway?

"I better leave." Geran announced and made to move towards the door.

I caught his eyes for a second and I used that second to brush his mind with my own. He had this shocked look, which made me wonder what exactly I passed to him but he left anyway.

I turn around but I'm staring at feet. I can feel his gaze on me.

"You're wearing my shirt." He speaks quietly.

My hand curls into the material at my side. "Sorry, my things were not here."

"I can see through it and the neck is too deep." I'm not sure about the tone in his voice, so I apologize.

"Ah… sorry."

"The bedding has already been changed." His voice is a little stiff and his hands came off of me. He moves away from me to the bedroom. I realize how cold I am. I let a shiver pass through my body and follow him.

The sheets have been changed. Someone has probably seen my blood already. I crawl under the fresh coverings and pull the sheets to my neck. I watch as he begins to strip and then I avert my eyes and my body.

"I will send for your things tomorrow." He says from the armoire.

"Thank you." I reply. I realize that this is an awkward attempt at conversation. I wonder if I should help him along. Nothing comes out of my mouth.

"If you need anything, you should ask me or one of the maids." He says.

"Thank you." I reply again.

I feel the bed depress behind me and a new warmth move in under the sheets.

Suddenly it occurs to me that maybe he wants to finish want he started yesterday. I curl up into a ball, not knowing what else to do. He doesn't touch me though and I can feel him wanting to say something but he doesn't. I think about touching his mind but I don't, I'm too scared of what I might find.


End file.
